Two Tickets to Paradise
by wintershine
Summary: Lucy wants to know exactly what James had in mind by offering her two tickets to paradise. His bluff might get called, but it's worth it, right? Inspired by Big Time Rocker.


**Two Tickets to Paradise**

James was laying out by the pool—alone, for once—when someone decided to occupy the chair next to him. His eyes were closed, the midday sun and oppressive California heat making his lids heavy and his head drowsy. He turned his head to see who had joined him, thinking it would be Carlos or one of the other guys, or maybe even Camille, and was surprised to see Lucy Stone stretched out beside him.

Large, dark sunglasses covered her eyes, and her long hair was pulled back away from her face. James couldn't stop his eyes from traveling farther down. Usually she was covered head to toe in black attire—leather jackets, band shirts, fishnet tights, combat boots. But now… James swallowed hard as his eyes raked in her appearance, from her smooth neck to her collarbone, to the red and black swimsuit top that covered her chest, down her flat stomach, to her bare, silky legs.

"Can I help you with something?" Lucy sounded amused as she picked up her sunglasses and let them rest on top of her head.

James blinked rapidly a few times, embarrassed at having been caught staring, but regained his composure a split second later. "Just checking out the real estate," he grinned cheekily.

"Yeah? You like what you see?"

"Definitely," James flirted. "I see no needs for improvement anywhere."

Lucy smirked at him before putting her sunglasses back over her eyes and stretching back out on her lounge chair.

After about a half hour of the pair laying out in relative silence, Lucy sat up. The pool area was filling up with people because of the hot day, and every couple of minutes, they were getting splashed by kids doing cannon balls into the deep end or tripped over as people tried to make room in the crowded area.

"I think I'm done for today," Lucy announced. "The heat combined with all these people is just not for me."

"You learn to get used to it," James replied, sitting up too. He used his towel to wipe his brow, annoyed that he'd broken a sweat from literally doing nothing. That's how hot it was.

"Here's to hoping. I'm gonna head upstairs… do you want to join me?"

"I—uh, sure, yeah."

One-on-one time with Lucy Stone? _Yes, please_, James thought. Any time he could get in with her without Carlos hanging around was definitely a good thing. Anything to get an edge. They may have agreed that it wasn't a competition to gain Lucy's affections, but who were they kidding? It was _always _a competition, and if Carlos knew anything about James, it should have been that James always got what he wanted.

And what he wanted was Lucy Stone.

James followed Lucy to the elevator, shamelessly checking her out from behind, watching her hips sway and the curve of her butt as they walked. She flipped her hair back once, to have an excuse to look at him. She watched him watch _her, _thinking that maybe they could have a little fun if she gave him a chance. For a sixteen-year-old, he really was a smooth talker, and if there was one thing she appreciated in a guy, it was confidence.

"You know," he joked, once inside the elevator, "Carlos is gonna be pissed he missed this opportunity."

"And what opportunity would that be?" She asked, playing along.

"The opportunity to get you alone."

When she answered, "Oh, now, James, you didn't think this was a coincidence, did you?" He thought for the first time that maybe he wasn't as slick as he thought. Lucy Stone was calling the shots here, and he was just along for the ride.

"If it's not a coincidence, then what is it?" He wondered, waiting for her to unlock the door to her apartment.

They stepped inside the cool room, grateful for the air conditioning. He watched as she pulled her hair from its ponytail, letting it loose so it fell over her shoulders. James sat down on her couch, waiting for her return banter. Before he knew what was happening, Lucy walked toward him confidently, straddling his lap before kissing him right on the mouth.

"It's me taking you up on your offer," she said. "I want to know exactly what you had in mind when you offered me two tickets to paradise."

Lucy kissed him again, slipping her tongue into his mouth. She could tell he was taken aback by her being so forward, but that didn't seem to be stopping him. James rested his hand on the small of her back, grazing his nails lightly over her skin, tracing random trails across the space like an artist over an empty canvas.

It wasn't until Lucy rolled her hips forward, creating more friction between them, that James grew more hesitant. His heart was beating faster and blood was rapidly rushing to his groin, and he didn't want to stop what they were doing, but he thought it might be better to get the truth out now than be embarrassed later.

"I have a confession to make," James panted, grunting a little when Lucy sucked on his neck.

"What's that, pretty boy? It's not that you love me, is it? Please don't make this more than what it is."

"No, it's—ah, _fuck_," he groaned, when he felt her palm rubbing his now painfully-hard dick over his board shorts.

"What was that?" Lucy teased. "Speak up."

"I was totally bluffing with that whole 'two tickets' thing," James spit out quickly.

Lucy stopped moving just long enough to catch his eye. "Are you telling me that _the _James Diamond… is a virgin?"

"No! Well, I mean I've done—okay, yeah," he admitted, cheeks and ears growing red from the way she was grinning at him.

"That's cute," she giggled.

"You're not mad?"

"Nope. I kinda like the idea of corrupting your innocence," she said in his ear, rolling her hips forward into his once more.

She kissed her way from his neck down his chest, climbing off his lap and continuing to make her way down his abs, which were flexed from the strain of holding himself back. She pulled on the string of his shorts and tugged them down his legs, James lifting his hips so she could discard them to the floor behind her. He was mildly embarrassed that she was now face to face with his throbbing erection, but when she wrapped her hand around its base and pumped up and down a few times, the only emotion he could register from that point on was pure lust.

Small droplets of moisture leaked from the tip of his cock, and Lucy used her thumb to smear them away, causing James' eyes to clench shut as he fought to stay in control. When her hand eventually slowed its movement, James opened his eyes to find Lucy smiling at him with a look of something between mischief and amusement. With her hand still gripping the base of his member, Lucy, looking him in the eye the whole time, swirled her tongue around the head of his dick before closing her lips around it.

It was all James could do not to shoot his load at that instant. One of his hands went up to his head to clench a fistful of hair, while the other gripped the couch cushion so hard his knuckles were turning white. Lucy continued to bob her heard up and down, taking in more of his cock with every downward movement until finally she succeeded in getting all of him down her throat. His hand wandered down to her hair, unable to resist pulling on it a little as she moved, his hips in voluntarily bucking up to push himself deeper inside her.

Lucy gripped his inner thighs, moaning around him, the vibrations finally being more than he could handle.

"Lucy—" He warned, his voice raspy. "I'm gonna—"

She looked up at him with her mouth still wrapped around him, and with a wink and some pressure applied to his balls, James groaned and came, jerking into her mouth and throat, half afraid that she might accidentally asphyxiate. But, no. In expert fashion, Lucy swallowed down his fluid and released his cock with a small _pop _from her lips.

Lucy wiped her mouth and climbed back onto James' lap, letting him catch his breath as his heart rate returned to normal. He stared at her in some mixture of awe and admiration, and that made her laugh again.

"Don't make fun of me," he pouted, hands gripping her waist in case she had any thoughts about getting off of him.

"Sorry," she kissed him quickly, and James could taste his own salty release on her lips. "You're just kind of cute right now."

James leaned up and kissed her again, deepening it when she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hand crept up her body and behind her back, fumbling with the clasp on her bikini top momentarily before it finally popped free. She lifted the top over her head before returning to his neck, sucking on a spot below his ear while he palmed her breast, running his thumb over her nipple and rolling it into a hard bead. She moaned lightly into his ear and he could practically feel his cock twitch again in anticipation.

He moved down to her own swimsuit bottoms, fingers tracing her inner thighs before sneaking them underneath to explore her slick folds. She gasped sharply and jolted against him when he found her clit, letting out an "_Ah, James" _as he moved roughly back and forth over the nerve. She bucked her hips against his hand, gripping his hair, still damp from the pool and sweat.

Lucy let out a low growl when he stopped moving, giving him his own turn to smirk at her. He pawed at her swimsuit and she stood quickly to shimmy out of them before straddling him again. This time she wasted no time, grabbing his dick, already hard, and guiding it inside her with muffled groans from both of them. She moved on top of him, not bothering to take it slow. Her skin scorched wherever he touched her, and she let him roam over her body as she thrust her hips against his, letting him go deeper inside with every bump of their hips. Soon they found a steady rhythm and James began meeting her thrusts with some of his own, brain going foggy as his name escaped her lips and she moaned her pleasure.

"_God, don't stop," _she whined, as if James had any intention of doing that. "_Fuck, yes." _

"_Lucy," _he growled. "Come on, you're close." He was gripping her hipbone, providing more momentum for her to slam down onto him. "Come on, baby," he muttered against her neck. He moved his hand down between them and flicked his thumb over her clit. "Come for me," he commanded.

"_Oh, God, James," _Lucy hissed, scratching her nails across his back and clenching her eyes shut as her walls shuddered around him.

Feeling her release, James too stopped holding back, groaning as his second orgasm shot through him. They both continued to pant, James riding out the wave of pleasure by giving small, shallow thrusts into her sensitive core while they both came down from their highs. Lucy pressed her lips to his one last time before gingerly climbing off his lap and collapsing down next to him on the couch, pulling the blanket hanging over the back of it to cover them.

"Lucy—" James started. "You're—that was—"

"Paradise?" She smirked, resting her head on his shoulder and draping an arm over his waist.

James stretched his legs out, resting his feet on her coffee table while his eyes drooped closed.

"Definitely."

* * *

**Had this in my head for ages, but haven't committed to writing it until now. Hope you enjoyed it! Now that it's done, I promise to focus my attention back on Normal Adolescent Behavior, for those of you following that. But even if you're not, thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought!**


End file.
